The Gazelle and the Crane
by deLattre
Summary: Abby and Kuki hang out at Lime Ricky's. No plot, just the two of them talking.


"_I'm soooo in love!"_ Kuki sauntered into Lime Rickys Bar, singing loudly to herself. The other patrons ignored this eccentric behaviour. They saw Kuki on a regular basis.

"Hey, Numbuh Three! Over here!" She spun her head towards the back of the room, where Abby was seated at a circular table and waving at her.

Kuki made her merry way to the table and plopped down on a cushion. "Hi, Numbuh Five. How's it going?"

"Fine. Uh, Numbuh Three, we just saw each other twenty minutes ago, remember?"

"I know, silly." said Kuki. She sighed wistfully and stared into the distance. "I'm just so happy to have friends like you."

Taken aback, Abby gave a casual smile. Although the five of them were close friends, they rarely said it explicitly. "Thanks, Numbuh Three." She cleared her throat. "So anyway, what are the others doing?"

Sector V's last mission had been an unqualified success. To celebrate, the team had decided to go Lime Ricky's. But first Nigel wanted to be briefed on their next mission. While he was contacting Numbuh 65.3, Hoagie and Wally had started a game of Yipper cards. And since Kuki was fond of watching them play, Abby had left in advance.

"Numbuh One is still being briefed on our next mission, and Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two are finishing their card game."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you, those two can be such dorks sometimes. Especially Numbuh Two."

"Oooh come on", reasoned Kuki, "they're our dorks!"

"Yeah, that's true. Besides, Abby likes them the way they are."

"Evening ladies." interrupted the waiter, Johnny. "What'll it be?" The two operatives took a moment to admire Johnny. With his pin-striped, prohibition-style uniform, which had been implemented after the drinking age crisis, he cut a fine figure. No matter how many times they saw the uniforms, it never got old.

"I'll have a mountain dew with ice cubes." said Abby finally.

"I'll have a root beer!" stated Kuki.

Johnny nodded. "One mountain dew and one root beer, coming right up." He walked off.

"I wonder what the next mission's going to be about?" wondered Kuki.

"Numbuh Five ain't sure. It's supposed to be about infiltrating a factory, I think."

"Oooh", said Kuki, her eyes lighting up, "I hope I get to be the lookout!" However, she was disappointed to see Abby throw her an incredulous glare in response. That didn't look encouraging.

"Are you sure Numbuh Three? Even after what happened last time?"

The Japanese girl frowned. "What do you mean?"

Abby gave her a stern look. "Last time, you got distracted by a butterfly, remember? And while you weren't watching Chester's guards showed up and nearly captured us!"

Kuki's lips formed into a pout. "I did not get distracted!" she protested.

"You did too! Ya said so yourself."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, did not, did not!" shouted Kuki, bouncing up and down.

Abby shrugged in resignation. It was always the same. Kuki had no problem daydreaming during missions, but she hated getting caught up on it. "Whatever you say, girl."

A few moments later their drinks arrived. They clinked their mugs and quietly drank.

Abby gazed at her friend. The argument left Kuki looking thoughtful, but within twenty seconds she had reverted to her usual demeanor: she smiled widely and began singing the song "I'm so in Love." It had to be said, Kuki could be annoying sometimes. She was rarely able to focus during missions, which more often that not landed Sector V in deep trouble. She was spoiled: if she didn't get what she wanted she would throw a tantrum. And yet, Abby felt a deep bond with the Japanese operative. Besides the fact that they were in the same unit, she was the only one on the team who understood the problems and concerns that came with being a girl. It helped that when it came to sharing problems, Kuki possessed seemingly endless reserves of patience and kindness. One occasion in particular stood out in Abby's mind. Four years ago, she'd been challenged and defeated in a fight by a boy (the first and last time this had ever happened). Kuki had been her shoulder to cry on that day. Moreover, she had encouraged Abby to fight back, and had persuaded Cree to give her sister martial arts lessons.

Abby's eyes settled on Johnny again, and she was reminded of the looming auditions for the musical. "You're ready for the auditions tomorrow?" she asked Kuki.

"I sure am. I've been preparing for this moment my whole life! What about you?"

Abby gulped down some root beer. Kuki would get the part of Marietta, there was no doubt about it. Heck, she was practically born for the role. But Abby didn't feel completely ready. "I'm not sure. I know my lines and the dancing moves; I just have a hard time singing and dancing at the same time."

"You'll be fine." Kuki reassured her. "You've been practicing all week!"

Abby paused, mug at her lips. "You really think I'm ready?"

Sector V's diversionary expert nodded eagerly. "Definitely! You just haven't been seeing yourself, that's all!"

They fell silent once more.

Good old Abby, reflected Kuki. Whenever she was down on her luck, Abby would be at her side. She remembered when she had lost her cat in second grade. Abby had spent an entire day helping her look for the animal. And last year, when Kuki had been about to fail first quarter math, when all hope seemed lost, Sector V's second in command had tutored her, refusing to give up until Kuki understood the crucial formulas. Sure she could be a little proud and snobbish, but who wouldn't be in her shoes?

Her thoughts shifted from their relationship to the musical. Suddenly she swallowed a lot of soda, and a troubled expression appeared on her face. The expression was not unmissed by Abby.

"What's the matter?" the African American girl inquired.

"Oh nothing." Kuki replied hastily. "Do you think Wally will be auditioning?"

Abby briefly considered the matter. Wally singing and dancing? Funny, but unlikely. "Numbuh Five doubts it. You know he doesn't like musicals."

Then Abby's lips curled into a smirk, as she realized what Kuki probably had in mind. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"No reason! I just thought that Numbuh Four might like being in a musical." Kuki gulped down some more soda."

"Riiight." said Abby. Having nothing else to say on the subject, she glanced at the door. There was still no sign of the boys. "What's taking them so long?" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four are playing best out of five?" suggested Kuki. "They do that sometimes."

"Maybe. Let's find out."

Abby grabbed her walkie-talkie, but before she could use it it crackled to life.

"Numbuh Five, it's Numbuh One! I'm on my way to Lime Ricky's, but I may be a little late. I ran into the Ice Cream Men and, uh, we got into an argument." From the other side of the walkie-talkie came the distinct sound of a missile shrieking by.

Abby massaged her forehead, half amused, half exasperated. "Please tell Numbuh Five ya didn't try to attack them."

"I had to!" said Nigel in an outraged voice. "They weren't letting kids buy ice-cream again!"

"Just forget about them, Numbuh One. You're supposed to be off-duty, remember?"

"I'll forget about them as soon as I-_ugh!_-give out the ice cream they took!"

On the other side of the line a megaphone-enhanced adult voice faintly made itself heard. "Attention, Nigel Uno: release the ice cream and no one will be harmed!"

"I have to go." said Nigel, sounding like he was about to embark on a highly dangerous mission. "Don't-_ugh_!-wait for me!"

Abby chuckled. "Okay, Numbuh One. Let us know if you need any help." She set down her walkie-talkie.

Kuki raised a curious eyebrow. "What was that about, Numbuh Five?"

The other operative lay back against the wall and clasped her hands behind her head. "Oh, Numbuh One's just being his usual self. He just can't resist fighting the ice cream men when he sees them." She chuckled again, and Kuki joined in.

The subject of Nigel brought a secret to the forefront of Abby's mind. He wouldn't want her discussing it, but now the temptation was too great. She leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. "Hey, Numbuh Three. Did ya know that Numbuh One sleeps with a rainbow monkey under his pillow?"

Kuki's looked at her teammate in astonishment. "Numbuh One has a _rainbow monkey_?! He never told me that!"

"He never told Numbuh Five either." said Abby mischievously. "I was in his room once, and I just saw a blue rainbow monkey under his pillow."

"Oh boy, oh boy, this is so exciting!" said Kuki, rubbing her hands together. "Finally, someone I can invite to my rainbow monkey tea parties!"

"Yeah. Just don't tell Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four, okay? He made me promise not to tell them." The two of them snorted in laughter.

On the rare occasions when Cree had to babysit Abby, she would complain to her parents that 'two was not company'. As usual, Abby thought contentedly, her sister was wrong.


End file.
